This invention relates to a construction of a counting section in a paper counting machine.
There has been known a paper counting machine constructed so that a stack of papers charged on a holder is sucked and deflected one sheet at a time by a number of suction shafts to count a stack of papers. Although in such conventional machines, a dust collecting device is provided, a cover for sealing the counting section is not provided. Therefore, dust, such as paper particles, produced during counting operation is not completely removed by the dust collecting device and escapes here and there. Furthermore, since, in such machines, noise is also generated during a counting operation, the noise imparts discomfort to an operator and to people in the immediate vicinity. For a long time there has been no consideration of an alternative plan to counter these disadvantages. The applicant recently proposed as a counterplan the provision of a pair of covers on a counting section in a paper counting machine in order to prevent the escape of noise and dust. (see Japanese Utility Model Application No. 105995/1977).
However, since the above-mentioned paper counting machine with covers is designed to count the number of sheets of paper of a relatively small size, such as currency notes, which do not obstruct the opening and closing operations of the covers, there is no problem in counting such currency notes. However, the paper counting machine cannot be used for a stack of papers of a relatively large size which would obstruct the closing of the cover.